Rubys Night
by devilsangel2020
Summary: A girl who's got no memory and fights to get what and where she wants against all odds
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or people such as Jeff hardy or matt hardy and have nothing affiliated with the wwe, the only characters I own are ruby, Abarhm, slider ect. I also do not claim to own monster jam or to be affiliated with them.

Chapter One: lost memories

There have been a few occasions where abrahm wanted to eat slider, who is she that's my best friend and she's a dog. On the weekends I go to the bar and meet other guys. I don't think that slider cares to much for guys but puts up with them for me. I have a big monster truck that sits out in the back yard, which is lime green and black with chrome bumpers and rims. I also own a factory, what kind a chocolate factory, I inherited this from my parents, along with my brother chad to works on a oil rig. I go to monster jam now and then. This last year I won the championship. And after I had an accident in Raleigh North Carolina to be exact I have lost part of my memory I have photos but when people show me who my brother is supposed to be I don't remember, when they show me papers saying a own a company I don't at all remember going there or even working there. I also don't remember my parents or anything leading up to my accident. The Reason I have slider is because the doctor recommended it for me said something about how it would be therapeutic for me. I would believe that slider is loyal but she loves just about anyone. While I was staying in the hospital I had met Matt and Jeff hardy also known as the hardy brothers and since they have welcomed me into their home and family. Matt has a dog named Lucas and Jeff has a dog named witty and I thinks slider likes them 2 more than she does me. I have been comfortable with my life however, I have been staying at none other than Matthew Moore hardy's house. I should be out in a couple of days as I have built a new house and there is a just a couple of finishing touches.

Matt's P.O.V

Ruby is finally getting her life together after she has had a few mishaps. I believe that she's putting the final touches on her house, I sure will miss her company but I think she wants her independence I couldn't blame her. Jeff has put that young girl through a lot I can tell even after her husband died that she's searching for something maybe herself either way I believe that she very firmly is in love with Jeff. Jeff how every is engaged to Beth, she cheated on him a few times. I remember the day that ruby got into her accident, she always was a wild child just like Jeff or so I have been told by co-workers and fans and the people at the hospital. She was supposed to be going to a monster truck race, she was hurt when her truck landed on one wheel and then flipped. She has no memory of her family she's the little sister I never had, I should hope that Jeff would say something to her.

Jeffs P.O.V.

Where to start, how I met ruby lynn crimson. I was in the hospital due to moves I do in the wwe ring, I do highflying moves so I had a concussion which for me is normal and she was lying in the bed next to me. Funny thing is I think that she was a hardy boys fan but she didn't remember. She didn't know who we were. She treated me like a normal person when I was there when I was released I would spend many hours there. As for Beth she didn't understand too much. When Beth was with me she was very rude to ruby. I had to apologize on many occasions I can tell when she looks at me sometimes she's lost. She needs someone. Matt has been good about it, most of the time I stay with him when I went to see her. Beth would call Matts and say to me are you coming home? I'd tell her that I was staying with matt. She'd say something your hanging around that young bitch? I'd tell her to stop but we fight a lot there is something about ruby I can't leave her. Beth and I are supposed to be engaged, but sometimes she get's jealous showing me what I don't want to be married to.

Rubys P.O.V

I have come back home after a lot. I have lined my new house up with new photos and there's a bunch of mail and an envelope with no name on it I open it to find a wedding invitation to well mine and abrahms wedding. I look up and see jeffs face and I can tell he's hurt & disappointed. He's got bet and we fight all the time about it. He says that I need to let go of my old life. I see another invitation for someone's wedding. I look at jeff searching for answers, anything but nothing comes. He's nervous for some reason I begin to wonder if this is what him and matt have been up to?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters or people such as Jeff hardy or matt hardy and have nothing affiliated with the wwe, the only characters I own are ruby, Abarhm, slider ect. I also do not claim to own monster jam or to be affiliated with them.

Chapter 2: memories with a twist

Matts P.O.V

For months jeff and I have been planning this wedding he says that he wants everything to be perfect. I could tell he wanted everything to be special for her first wedding. Jeff and I have been trying to call ruby all day to find out what was on her mind, he had a problem he had found a little girl that was back stage hiding from everyone. He had taken to the little girl just like she had him, he asked her name and she said her name was jasmine

Jeffs P.O.V

I called ruby , I knew that she needed to know about jasmine. How I had found her and I am not sure how she's going to react. I know that ruby is in her 20's yet, but I don't know what she's going to say about this… finally after the phone ringing a while she answered. I have her coming over but I know she's in for a surprise

Rubys P.O.V

I knocked on jeffs door and I'm wondering why he has me here. I thought it had to do with the wedding maybe he's calling it off. I look at jeff and walk in the room to see a little girl sitting on the bed. I asked who the blonde haired blue eye little girl was. He told me her name was jasmine and I could tell be the looking at her she was scared, I went to my duffel bag that was now in jeffs room and pulled out a brown teddy bear with light brown paws and a patch of dark brown on the bottom feet. It was the teddy bear that my brother had given to me when I was in the hospital, he said to jeff and matt that it was supposed to watch over me. So when I came back to the bed with him I told her that he would protect her and that he would watch over her the way he did me. Jeff noticed how important this bear was to me, he told me thank you. He also asked me what I thought about her and if I could accept her in our new life together. Truth be told I was a bit scared but I thought that we could handle anything that came our way. I knew everything that was going on and this was no time for doubts but in the back of my mind I could help but wonder what was going to happen. How was matt going to take it? What was his father going to think? What would it do to matt and jeff tag team? I was sure that matt and jeff had talked all this over as being they are geniuses but what would the fans think? I thought for a good minute and thought about 4 good people to address these issues along with the wedding.


End file.
